sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Far Lands
Far Lands is a large, tropical continent located within the western hemisphere and is considered to be the rightful domain of the Zohuar race. For long ages of the world, the mysterious continent of Far Lands has remained hidden to outsiders. Those that manage to pass the Isth Sea find other dangers, the coasts are home to treacherous tides, unnatural eddies and storms of great power. In the clear blue waters lurk scaled marine beasts whose jaws can splinter a ship’s hull and swallow the entire crew whole. While the waters surrounding the Far Lands are perilous, the whole of the enormous continent is one of the most hostile regions in the entire world. The majority of its landmass is covered in jungle, a lush yet deadly abode where death comes in myriad guises. Mighty, prehistoric carnivores rule the forests, some actively stalking their prey, while others lurk in ambush, patiently awaiting whatever foolish creature that wanders close. No less deadly are the jungle’s smaller killers; everywhere, deadly parasites lurk, awaiting their opportunity to latch onto a fresh new host, and the humid air buzzes with swarms of blood-sucking insects so voracious they can drain a man's blood before his body can even collapse to the forest floor. Only the Zohaurs and other cold-blooded creatures can endure the stifling heat and dense humidity for long; other races eventually are overwhelmed by the brutal heat. To its native Zohuars, however, it is a haven, a deathtrap to invaders and a bulwark against the evils set loose in the world with the rise of the kingdoms of man. The Far Lands contains mighty rivers, vast tracts of unbroken swampland, arid deserts, soaring mountains, deep grasslands and savannas that stretch beyond the horizon. Yet none can even when combined into all come close to the sheer scope of the colossal green mass that envelopes the greater portion of the landmass. History The Aurchon Transcendists that landed on Gaia, splintered into various smaller subgroups. One such group congregated in the Far Lands, they recorded that the environment would make the perfect testing ground for their experiments into curing their infertility. They shifted and manipulated the weather to better suit their needs, instructed their Sezonian slaves to construct great cities and many other architectural wonders across the continent. Each was raised purposefully to form a vital nexus in a world-spanning ‘geomantic web’, an interlinked matrix of natural energy that encompassed the planet. Each site was linked to the next and the were able to draw upon this vast reservoir of energy to power their devices and technology. It was here, the Aurchon Transcendists conduced experiments, they examined and studied their bodies, removing parts of themselves in an attempt to find a biological cure for the sterility. Despite their efforts, they were always unsuccessful in their attempts. Due to these repeated failures and a realization that they couldn't cure themselves, they instead focused on the new goal in trying to create a new form of Ps, one able to carry on the will of the Pure Ps. Taking specimens from the local fauna, they poured their life essence and the amalgamation of various different creatures, before dunking them into vat of nutrient solution. From the vat, they crawled out and rapidly mutate in horrific ways, fusing together. The result was a massive, swollen amalgam of flesh, twisted into a monstrous form. They discovered that their creation was highly intelligent and possesses potent psychic powers, qualities which the Aurchons believed gave the creature much promise. Despite this, their creation proved to be infertile and unable to reproduce. They deemed it a failure, despite being disappointed with it's inability to create viable offspring, they nevertheless realized that it could prove useful later and stored it in the deeper chambers of the main city. The Aurchons continued their experiments, each time the result was the same; misshapen, weak and bestial creatures barely intelligent. All of them failures. Years since the first experiments began, it ended and the Aurchon Transcendists of the Far Lands moved on to other projects. One such project was In the search for shock troops to consolidate their hold over Gaia, the Aurchons turned to an unlikely source: the ambulant fauna of the surrounding jungle. They chose several particularly sturdy varieties of local reptiles, and uplifted them, imbuing them with an upright gait and sufficient intelligence to wield weapons. At first they were effective and obedient to their Ps masters. It was not until a mysterious and virulent pestilence arrived and the Aurchons showed the unmistakable symptoms of disease, did the first seeds of rebellion sprout. Soon these reptilian servitors grew disobedient, they turned on their masters. Furious, the Aurchons began slaughtering them in great numbers and crushed their breeding chambers, unleashing their other failed experiments and deformed offspring on the rebellious reptile-men in an effort exterminate the revolting slave-race. The Aurchons' drive to complete the great purge against the Zohuars drove them to leave their holdings in disarray. They oversaw the slow clear-cutting of the jungle by their thralls and the gradual genocide of the Zohuar race. But as disease ran rampant through the cities of the Aurchons and their numbers dwindled, leaving them in utter disarray as they soon lost control over their other thralls. One by one the Aurchons' cities fell as the inhabitants ether succumbed to their maladies or were slain by mobs of uprising slaves and hordes of the merciless Zohaurs. With the fall of the Aurchon Transcendists of the Far Lands, their former slaves were free to do as they please with the Zohaurs claiming the vast majority of the continent's interior. The first human to reach the Far Lands (and survive) was the Gaian explorer Lord Nesen, who landed on the coast. Geography The Far Lands are diverse and exotic lands filled with many wonders. At least four-fifths of the Far Lands are covered in jungle so thick that its many levels of canopy block out the sky. Even the high peaks and plateaus are blanketed, and it is said that arboreal creatures can cross the entire continent without once stepping upon the ground. In places, the trees soar many hundreds of feet in the air. The jungle floor is choked by dense undergrowth and there are few true paths beyond animal trails. Visibility is limited and the air is thick, the overall humid environment creates a light mist that lingers and often the forest floor is wreathed in these drifting mists. The land is barraged with a variety of coastal storms that dissipate into near-constant light showers. High rainfall for much of the year ensured that a constant flow of water worked its way across, into, and under the land. Rivers sprawl like little roots underneath the actual roots of the trees. The constant flow sculpted the land, carved deep gullies, and leveled the grasslands. It filled holes to create pools and wetlands and fed the ravenous jungle that swathed most of the continent. Notable Locations * White Guardians * Pacu Peaks * Ziggurat of Illumination ''' * '''Pyramids of Stellar Skies * Kalzul Lake * Solaxotalu * Forest of Vipers * The Lone Watcher * Lake Incqua * Ruins of Zul'kals * Ziggurat of Blood * Chaypua * Shrine of Krosk * Izra * Azorgei Swamps * Tomb of the Gold Mask * Luhoek Lake * Oyrta * The Sunken Keep * Lazuma * Bloodpox Marsh * Thalxotl * Monument of Dohiamundi * River Amasen * Naazmir * Ruins of Qyesltako * Golden Pyramid * Temple of Huan * Huzgen Desert * Juugge Valley * Uldixt * Altar of Sumdar * Mull'weekie Wetlands * Spindlehold Cavern * The Marble Colossus * River Razhe * Halls of the Forgotten Flora Being a continent mostly covered by rainforests and jungles, the Far Lands is teeming with various plantlife. The flora of the Far Lands is wild and varied, Most of the natural beauty of the Far Lands is still undocumented, a great amount of known plant life of the Far Lands are carnivorous, grasping creeper vines, toxic spore clouds and massive gobbling flytraps. Fauna Not only does the Far Lands boast wide variety of plantlife, the local fauna and wildlife are diverse too. The deeper one ventures into Far Lands' jungles, the more outlandish and diverse the animals get. Great hunting cats, cannibalistic apes, and the buzzing swarms of enormous insect life make the jungle a constant battle zone, where survival is an hourly struggle, but most dangerous of all are the giant reptiles. These beasts have long been extinct from the rest of the world, but in the Far Lands, they rule supreme. Category:Gaia Category:Place